Sweet Dreams
by LadyRaye
Summary: Song Fic. Lance and Kitty are extremely tired and they're drifting off to sleep. With the dance they went to together on their minds...what do they dream of? (Takes place after "Shadow Dance") Lancitty pairing


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo because if I did it would totally be Lance and Kitty! I really think they should be together because well, they're just so cute. Please.don't hurt me. I don't own the song, Selena owned the song and now her family does so its not mine.  
  
A/N: This takes place a few days after "Shadow Dance" so naturally the thoughts of the dance are on Lance and Kitty's minds. So I hope you like this, please review I really do love reviews! Its completely Lancitty so don't flame me if you don't like that pairing.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
Lance stared off into space. Pietro, Fred and Todd were all off pawning things from Mystique's room while Tabitha was out with HIS Jeep. Figured. Leaning back in his bed he rested his head against the pillow. Maybe, just maybe, sleep would come. Ever since the dance he'd gone to with Kitty he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was worse than he thought. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Kitty had just finished brushing her hair out and she was totally tired. It had been a couple days since the dance and the thoughts going through her head was how like sweet Lance was when she had asked him to go with her. Forgetting the totally creepy dinosaur things, it brought a smile to her face. That had been a totally cool night because for once, Lance hadn't fought with Scott or any of her other friends. Besides, he was like totally cute. Crawling under the covers, Kitty turned off the light and slipped into sleep.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and  
  
I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside would you even care  
  
They were miles apart but for the one night they'd be together in their dreams. Lance watched as Kitty was struggling over a computer problem. He couldn't help but smile at her dedication towards it. That's what he always liked about her. He couldn't believe that he was falling and falling hard. That incident in the hall after he had told her yes to the dance with his powers had been purely an accident. But it had brought a smile to her face and that's what he cared about the most. He had even tried joining the X- Geeks for her! Lance slowly walked up behind her.  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
  
All I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
  
And the courage to say  
  
How much I love you (yes I do)  
  
Kitty was struggling with her computer class homework. How was she supposed to know that it was near impossible to do a few things on the computer? Sighing, she rubbed her head lightly. She totally needed a break. Resting her head on her hands she sighed wishing she could just go out and not worry about things. Be like Lance sometimes. Being able to leave and do what she wanted and when she wanted. Shaking her head she knew she'd never fit in Lance's world, no more than he would hers. But that's not what mattered. As long as they cared about one another, they could be in their own little world. That's all that mattered to her right now. If only she could tell him how she felt.  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Lance stopped when he noticed she was getting tired. Now maybe wasn't the time to talk to her. Shaking his head he knew that he needed to tell Kitty exactly what was going on in his head. He was going to tell her exactly how he felt and if she didn't feel the same way he'd have to move on. Maybe he'd take his hurt out on Pietro. He shook his head again, Kitty wouldn't want that. As he started walking again, he reached out to touch her softly.  
  
Ahh ahh  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Kitty jumped at the touch on her shoulder. Phasing through whoever it was she quickly turned around, ready to strike out. That's when she noticed who it was. Lance! What was he doing here? What did she care?! Slowly she smiled and watching his eyes brighten and a smile appear on his face is what made the butterflies in her stomach jump. He was totally cute! Slowly she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was time that he knew exactly how she felt about him.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
  
I love you too  
  
Lance looked down to Kitty as she wrapped her arms around him. Naturally, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her close. They didn't need to talk. Looking at one another and being with one another was good enough for them. Slowly, Lance leaned down and they kissed. As Kitty ran her fingers through his hair he concentrated souly on kissing her. It was the first time he really felt wanted, really felt like he was needed somewhere. And here it was.with Kitty. Nothing else mattered. Not his empty stomach and not his dislike for the X-Geeks. It was Kitty and Kitty alone.  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Til tomorrow and for all my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
Dreaming with you endlessly  
  
Both Kitty and Lance were sound asleep. With smiles on their faces. 


End file.
